Tainted: A DwD Fanfiction
by JFTastic
Summary: Y/N is an ordinary girl, who attends an academy and happens to be the student council president. She is beloved by many, including her best friend, Hana. Y/N lives in a peaceful neighborhood, Shikō Town, with her mother. That was her life before encountering five strange men on a fateful night, now it's chaos. It seems her life never revert back to its original state.
1. Chapter One: Encountered

_This novel is to dedicated to all the people who have kindly read, voted, or left comments. Your generously is dearly appreciated._

 _This is a reader involved fanfiction, meaning you will be featured in the story. Keep in mind "Y/N" means your name._

 _Without further ado, I present to you,_

 _Tainted: A Dance with Devils Fanfiction._

Fear, an unpleasant emotion that constantly overcomes poor Y/N. Her legs begin to tremble uncontrollably and her lip quivers. She experiences it repeatedly, so why wouldn't she be used to it? This fear was caused by devils. Hellish creatures that she didn't believe existed, not until that fateful night.

Y/N rubbed her weary eyes. Her cramped hand dropped the pen, that she had been writing with for hours. Only four more months to go, Y/N, she told herself. She was excited to be elected as the new student president of Shikō Academy. Although it was difficult, she didn't mind all of it. Good things came from the promotion as well, like her best friend, Hana.

Y/N had offered to do Hana's paperwork as the treasurer, on top of her own. With much persuading, her blue haired friend left her alone. Now, the young president was finally done, which meant freedom! Y/N threw her hands up in the air and spun around in her special chair. Another successful day of signing papers and whatnots.

She abruptly stop her celebration as her glistening eyes peered out the third library's window. The dusky sky was speckled with billions of twinkling lights. Had she really been this involved in her work that she completely forgot to check the time?

Y/N scrambled to her satchel, she frantically searched for her phone. Five unread messages, each from her mother. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. Y/N had completely forgotten to turn off the silent mode after her classes. She scrolled to the most recent message her mother sent.

 **Message delivered at 6:27pm**

 **Y/N, it's getting dark. Please be back home soon.**

 **Message Delivered at 6:42pm**

 **I'm really sorry, mom. I had to complete tons of paperwork. I'm leaving the school now.**

Y/N shoved her items in the satchel before adjusting the shoulder strap. Her phone chimed in her hand before she could exit the library.

 **Message Delivered at 6:45pm**

 **I understand, just hurry home. You know how I feel about you being out past dark, especially alone.**

She slipped her phone into the embroidered breast pocket on her uniform before leaving the library. It was strange walking the now empty hallways of the academy. An eerie silence that send chills down her spine. Y/N unconsciously thought of the monsters in the horror movies she would binge watch that lurked in the shadows, stalking innocent victims such as herself. Great, now I'm scaring myself, Y/N sighed. The uneasy feeling increased, making her stomach churn. It seemed any second now, the feeling would consume her entirely until she was left with a puddle of nervous vomit.

She pushed open the grand doors of Shikō Academy. Chilly wind blew directly on Y/N's face. It was almost summer, yet this night made the girl shiver. It was as something was trying to warn her of the danger coming her way. She ignored the signs, which she would later regret.

Y/N strolled down the sidewalk, she was familiar with the way. The girl was certain she could walk blindfolded and still be capable of arriving at her house. Two blocks down, passed the pastry shop and the crazy cat lady, left two yards, and through the forest trail. Her mother and her had moved house after her grandmother died from a heart condition. It was just the two of them, her uncle didn't bother visiting them anymore.

Y/N arrived at the forest, she carefully made her way down the dusty trail. It was a shortcut to her house she had discovered months ago. The dim moonlight shinned through the branches on the trees lighting up the pathway. It was peaceful, until she the russle of dried leaves in the distance. It's just your imagination, Y/N tried to come up with a obvious explanation.

She heard it again, this time closer, much closer. Maybe a rodent, the wind perhaps. A small, shadowy figure scurried towards her. Y/N closed her eyes tightly, praying for her life to be spared. What she didn't expected was a fuzzy sensation against her bare ankles. Y/N widened her eyes, an adorable Pomeranian nestled its head of her leg.

"Awe, what are you doing out in the middle of the forest alone? Don't you know it's not safe for a cute, defenseless thing such as yourself out here?" Y/N realized she wa s having a conversation with a dog. She crouched down and scratched behind the fluffy creature's ears. It wasn't a mangy, in fact it seemed to be a well cared for pedigree. "Where's your owner, little fellow?" Y/N hands stumbled across a collar another its neck, she was confused. All that was attracted to the collar was a gemstone.

While keeping the Pomeranian company, another sound caught her attention. Her head whipped around, she faced five intimidating silhouettes. She sprung up from the ground, were they following her? Y/N knew she had one option, run. This was the only chance of survival, would they catch up? She sprinted in the direction of the house, not the brightest idea to led them there, but definitely the safest.

Her heart rapidly thumped in her chest, it was a matter of time until her pace would slow. She gritted her teeth, enduring the pain of her throbbing feet. Y/N removed her phone from the pocket, if she was going to die, why not contact someone close to her? She couldn't exactly see whose number she choose. She managed to send her short goodbye message. Y/N heard a phone chime behind her, but it wasn't that important compared to the situation she was in now.

Behind Y/N, five men chased after her. One came to a sudden discontinuity as he pulled out his phone. The others turned around towards the red haired man. He observed the unfamiliar number, Y/N? The man opened his messages.

 **Message delivered at 7:03pm**

 **Goodbye, I love you all.**

Could it be possible that was the little girl from five years ago? She had matured into a beautiful woman like her mother. "Come on, dvampir! We're going to lose her," a muscular man warned. Lindo was speechless and frozen.

"That expression is priceless on you, but really what's the matter?" A purple haired man asked with a distasteful grin. "Y/N," Lindo whispered to himself. The others stared strangely at the red haired man. That's when a Pomeranian appear at their feet. A dark aura covered the puppy entirely. When it disappeared, a handsome blue haired man was visible.

"She was definitely not Ritsuka, but I picked up on the faintest of fragrance that we've been craving to smell for the past eighteen years," Roen explained standing from his bowing position. "Impossible," a blond man stepped forward. "It hasn't reached six hundred and fifteen years since the grimoire had vanished. Are you inferring my father was right, that the grimoire did in fact rebirth itself centuries earlier than expected?"

Roen frowned, "I can only assume." An intimidating tall blond man scrunched up his nose in confusion. "If that chick is the grimoire, how did she obtain it?" A irritated gentleman twirled a rose behind his fingertips. "She was obviously born with it, like my butterfly and the other generations before her."

"I wonder, what relations you and that pathetic girl have together. Y/N, wasn't it?" Lindo gritted his teeth at the fallen angel. His menacing smirk was enough for the dvampir to figure out his true intentions, to corrupt his soul, until he spilled every last secret.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there? She's probably long gone by now, maybe we can still catch her if we hurry," Mage began sniffing the air. He widened his eyes, "I smell it too, and another scent." The blond smirked breathing in the delightful aroma, vanilla with a hint of floral essence, Ritsuka.

Mage transformed into dark purple smoke that vanished into the night sky. The others followed behind him, leaving Rem and Lindo on the ground. "Whatever secrets your hiding from us, will be discovered shortly. I'll make sure of it," the blond narrowed his eyes. He gripped tightly on to Lindo's shoulder making him grimace. They both teleported away, disappearing without a trace. The dvampir felt emptiness in his stomach, as if it was an abyss of nothingness. He was overwhelmed with mixed emotions. Guiltiness and terror of them finding out the secret that had been kept for eighteen years.

Adrenaline pumped through Y/N's body, her sprint had evolved into a jog. Had she lost them? It was unlikely she had outran five strangers. The girl could hear her abnormally heavy pants, she wondered if they could hear them to.

Her undergoing dehydration wasn't good for the situation she was in. Her throat became a desert when she breathed in the frozen air. Y/N craved water, even a drizzle would be enough to cure her parched throat. It was unendurable to run in her condition. She limped over to a nearby bush. All the running had induced Y/N to become nauseated.

She hunkered down, gripping onto her contracting stomach. It violently forced all the remaining undigested food out onto the ground. Y/N's trembling legs managed to support herself up from her crouching position. She wiped the excess bile off her lip.

Y/N looked down at her buckle up shoes as she walked. It seemed to her as if the world was blurring, was she losing unconsciousness? The girl winced when she walked straight into an unmovable object. A tree? No, it couldn't be, why would a tree be in the middle of the hiking trail?

Y/N widened her eyes at the sight of an extra pair of feet in front of hers. She nervously stared up at the tall man that towered over her little shaking body. Why didn't she hear anything? It was like the man just appeared from out of nowhere. Y/N opened her mouth to let out a shriek, but a massive hand blocked her from doing so. "Come down, will ya?" His voice was raspy and frightening. It made her obey his orders for she didn't want to get on his bad side.

His yellow snakelike eyes inspected her from head to toe. He brushed her silky hair with his fingers. The last thing Y/N expected was for the stranger to sniff the strands of hair wrapped around his fingers. She gaped at the creeper who smirked mischievously at her. "I was right, that enticing scent of yours... it's the same as hers." She could feel his arms slither around her waist.

Without hesitation, Y/N stomped directly down on his foot causing him to release her. Mage clutched his crushed foot as he unsteadily bounced on his unharmed one. By the time the agonizing pain decreased and Mage regained his balance, Y/N had already disappeared. He gritted his teeth, "damn it, she'll pay for that."

A menacing laugh taunted the blond man. His eyes shifted around, only finding lonesome shrubbery. "Show yourself, Shiki!"

The hysterical laughter appeared behind him. Mage whipped his head around viewing the purple haired man. "You must be hurting an awful lot. That girl really did despise your guts. I guess you can't win them all~" Shiki sang in a teasing manner. "Tsk, whatever. Let's go before she really does escape."

Y/N had managed to break free from the giant freak. She was proud of herself, but didn't have the time to celebrate her victory. Her lustrous eyes reflected off an artificial light. The porch light! All she had to do now was go inside and report the incident to the police.

A painfully tight squeeze around her ankle made her cry out. Was it cramps, could it possibly be broken? The girl glanced down, a vine was attracted to her ankle. She scrunched her face up in confusion, how could a vine tied itself around an object like that? Y/N followed the trail of vine that led behind her. She turned around, her attention of a rather quite handsome man.

She noticed that the end of the vine was resting in his hand. He smiled cunningly at Y/N, but she wasn't fooled by his fake demeanor. She could tell he had malevolent intentions towards her.

"Well done, Urie," a blond stared at Y/N with his piercing eyes. The others were behind him. He must be the leader, she indicated. Wait, when did the others get here anyways and why is there six now? "What do you want with me?" The delicacy in her voice was angelical to them.

"You've caused us enough trouble, now you're going to answer questions for us," Mage explained. Y/N narrowed her eyes at the man, "what type of questions?"

"Firstly, what's your name?" The leader responded with a harsher tone than he intended. Y/N felt her palms sweat and she bit down her lip hard. "It's Hana, Hana Fujioka," the iron taste of blood seeped into her mouth as she lied. A red haired man caught her attention, he looked confused. Did he know that wasn't her name? Y/N felt selfish, to spare her identity she used her friend's.

"Do you happen to know Ritsuka Tachibana?" This question made the girl's complexion turn an abnormal ghostly color. How did they know her name? Y/N wondered, were they after her instead of me?

"N-No, I absolutely have no idea who that is," she shuttered. The girl could feel the vine tightening its grip. "Now, now, butterfly. There's no need to lie to us," Urie intoned. Y/N gritted her teeth as razor sharp thorns effortlessly pierced through her skin. "I promise, I don't know!" Her shriek echoed in many directions making Shiki cover his sensitive ears.

"Urie refrain from hurting her too much. She might have a significant role in helping us track down the forbidden grimoire," the blond explained. Y/N didn't comprehend the stranger, what did he mean by the forbidden grimoire. She cleared her mind thoroughly, never mind that, they're all insane after all.

"Oh, don't worry, my dearest friend. I don't intend on killing her, only to hurt her until she breaks," his golden irises enlightened as he tugged at the vine's end. Y/N imagined herself as a vulnerable puppet that was attached to strings, held by her cruel master. "Please," she begged for mercy, but the man didn't show the slightest reaction. To her, they weren't humans, none of them could be. They all just stared at her as she was tortured, as she begged and pleaded for mercy, something they all deficit.

A emblem of light encircled the caramel haired incubus. Y/N blinked, her mind must be playing tricks on her. Lindo raised his hand into the heavens, he mumbled a chant under his breath. "Begone, you foul vermin!" Lindo shouted, the emblem brightened after his distinct words.

Y/N could no longer feel the painful sensation on her ankle. The vine wasn't anywhere in sight as if it magically vanished. Urie staggered back before falling onto his knees. There was a gash was craved on into his face. He quickly wiped his cheek only smeared the blood. "Exorcist, watch yourself. Next, time you won't be so lucky," Urie threatened. "What just happened?" Y/N blurted out making their attention revert back of her.

"Of course, a hopeless, pathetic human such as yourself would have no understanding. You poor, little thing, you really have no clue what you truly are, do you?" Shiki pouted, cupping his face with his own. His face crimsoned as he hugged himself tightly. "I can't imagine what other devils or even vampires would have done if they would have found you first." Y/N backed away from the strange man that seemed delighted by his terrible thoughts.

"Other devils?" She asked, attempting to comprehend his nonsensical words. "You mean, you're all devils?"

"Mostly, yes. We're here in hopes of receiving the grimoire," Rem responded, making Y/N shake her head. "No, there's no devils exist. They're imaginary creatures such as unicorns and mermaids." They all looked at each other before chuckling at her words.

"Oh come on opened your eyes! A summoning vine whip not to mention, the exorcist just kicked Urie's ass. We might not be cutesy little ponies or mermen, but we do definitely exist. We're standing right in front of you, ya know?" Mage explained, motioning to the rest of them.

He did have a fair point, everything she witnessed minutes ago was supernatural. Did angels exist too? Other realms beyond humanity's reach? Y/N opened her mouth to ask more unnecessary questions, but a familiar voice interrupted her. She turned around catching sight of the brunette with teary eyes.

"Y/N, come inside now," her mother sternly demanded through her hoarse voice. She obeyed, standing on the porch. She stared back at the strangers, they all were shocked by her mother unexpected arrival.

They all were bewildered by the mature woman. Her silky hair touched below her collarbone. Her height differentiated from the last time they've seen her, she was still petite compared to the men. They could identify her from her gorgeous hazel eyes and her cheerful aura. "Ritsuka," Rem called out, making her eyes trumpet.

"Rem, it really is you," she sniffled, wiping the tears of excitement. Y/N watched as the two embraced. She assumed they must of had history together. Who was he to her?

"Mom," Y/N whispered after they separated from the hug. All the devils, seemed to have studied both women. "Mom?" They repeated, making Ritsuka sigh. "Come on in, we have a lot to discuss," she granted them permission inside their lonely house.

 ** _(A/N: This was the first chapter, I hoped you enjoy it. I'm rewriting this from scratch as it was a novel I worked on a few years ago. You can also find me on Wattpad as JFTastic. Please comment your feedback.)_**

 **Word Count: 3076**


	2. Chapter Two: Reunited Again

The house's peaceful atmosphere had been replaced into an unwelcoming mood. It pervaded the moment the six men stepped foot into the house. The Victorian dwelling's polished wooden floor echoes and groaned. It was unfamiliar to the extra weight it had to support.

When was the last time we had guests mom allowed in? Y/N wondered, glancing over at the men, who were already making themselves comfortable on the sofas. Urie noticed her staring at them and decided to approach her. "Enchanté, my butterfly," he greeted, extending his rose towards the girl.

Y/N gave a repulsive expression before swatting the flower away. The incubus pouted, "don't be that way, dear." Fury bubbled up inside of her like an inflating balloon ready to burst at any given moment. She crossed her arms, "First off, I'm not your anything and did you completely forget that a few minutes ago I almost lost my foot because of you?"

Urie raised an eyebrow at the peculiar girl. He brushed his fingers through her hair. Y/N raised her hand prepared to smack him, but something stopped her in midair. "Ah, you do resemble your mother in personality and appearance." She squinted at the charmingly dangerous man. He cupped his soft hands around her face.

"Your eyes are exactly identical to hers. Not because of the color itself, but the emotions they hold deep inside. Kindness, compassion, boldness, and yet they also emanate a radiant beauty." At this point, Y/N could feel warmth spread from head to toe. She attempted to hide the blush, but it was impossible to do so with Urie's hands caressing her face.

"You're blushing, how adorable," he commented, making her face crimson even more. A sudden hand rested on Urie's shoulder, "back off, pansy picker." The incubus released the girl to confront the blond man. "Mage, you're starting to get on my nervous," he hissed, forcefully removing his hand. In only seconds, their foreheads collided together, like bulls fighting.

Y/N twitched an eyebrow in annoyance at the childish men. She glanced beyond the devils making eye contact with the red hair man. She approached him without getting noticed by the two. "Thanks for saving me back there, sir," Y/N smiled affectionately. He returned the smile, "no need to be so formal, just call me Lindo."

Her eyes widened, could it possibly be him after all these years? She inspected his fiery red hair. It was definitely a rare sight. "Uncle?" She wrapped her arms around him, tears uncontrollably flooded her eyes. "Y/N, it's okay. I'm here now," he soothed. It's been twelve years since she's last seen Uncle Lindo. She can still remember him slamming the door that Christmas night and walking out on them, never to return.

 **-Flashback-**

The child abruptly sprung from her bed. Y/N had heard items moving around downstairs. She predicted it was Santa Claus. Would she finally get to see the jolly man, who brings her presents every year?

In seconds, the girl tiptoed down the staircase, attempting to be as quiet as a mouse. She glanced down at the bottom of the Christmas tree. It was filled with neatly wrapped gifts. Although she was excited, Y/N frowned in disappointment knowing she missed her chance at meeting Santa. That's when she heard sobbing.

"Ritsuka, he's not coming back, do you understand? He's gone, the only thing he left behind was that stupid plastic crown and your child." Silence filled the house as her mother comprehended his words. Y/N stayed unnoticed as she crouched down and placed her ear on the wall. She identified the voice to be her uncle. Her mother and him never truly had arguments like this, usually they were silly misunderstandings, but this didn't seem like bickering to her.

"You're wrong, he'll come back one day," her mother's voice cracked from the sadness. Lindo reached into his pocket, he handed over a tiny present box no bigger than a the palm of his hand. "Give this to Y/N when she wakes up. Goodbye, Ritsuka and Merry Christmas." The sound of footsteps distanced from the living room and the front door abruptly swung open before slamming shut.

Y/N crept back up the stairs and peered out the window. The porch light shinned upon her uncle. The child watched as he stormed away from the house. His silhouette gradually faded from her sight until there was nothing left.

"Sweetie, it's really late. Why are you still awake?" The familiar voice startled Y/N. She whipped her head around, Ritsuka stood in her doorway. "Is Uncle Lindo okay?" She asked, confused by the whole situation that occurred minutes ago. She kneeled down and embraced the small child. "He's perfectly fine, he just had some errands to run," her monotonous response was enough for Y/N to understand she didn't want to speak of him at the moment.

"Hey, Lindo told me to give this to you when you wake up, but since you're already awake I guess he wouldn't mind if you opened it now. You know how much he loves spoiling you," Ritsuka sighed, finding the box in the pocket of her wooly cardigan.

Y/N examined the gift, the vibrant wrapping paper and the shimmery bow on top mesmerized the girl. She carefully untied the ribbon and peeled off the tape. A velvet jewelry box plopped into the girl's hands. She carefully opened it up and gasped, "it's so beautiful."

 **-Present Time-**

Y/N unconsciously dug her nails into the back of her uncle as the terrible memory flooded her senses and her soul corrupted as they embraced. Lindo gently pushed her away making her snap back to into reality. "M-My apologizes!" she blurted out, staring in horror at her hands. He shook his head, "no need to be sorry. You seemed lost in thought, is there something bothering you?"

Y/N scowled at the man standing in front of her. "Are you being serious? You left us twelve years ago, twelve years! Now you decide to unexpectedly show up with your gang of creeps and waltz into our house like nothing happened? Well guess what, you're not going to just waltz into my life and leave again."

Y/N trembled, she could feel her heart shatter into a tremendous amount of microscopic pieces. She knew if she didn't escape from him soon, she would have a mental breakdown. The girl exhaled deeply restraining her anger. "Now, if you would please excuse me," Y/N tried to scurry away, but something prevented her from moving.

She felt an icy sensation on her neck. Gulping, she turned around facing her uncle. He had her amulet between his fingers. "You've kept it for all these years?" Y/N stared down at the floor, unable to respond. She wanted to despise him for leaving, to forget him and to move on without him, but she couldn't resist holding dearly onto the necklace he gave her. She widened her eyes as Lindo wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You know, I'm never going to leave you again, that goes for your mother too. I was furious and very, very stupid that night. I didn't take your mother's feelings into consideration first. I love you so much and can't afford to lose you again." Y/N could feel her warm, salty tears stream down her cheeks. She wasn't crying from sadness, instead she was happy. Y/N believed her uncle was being truthful with his words. She was relieved to have him in her life again.

Y/N closed her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I love you too, welcome back," she whispered. They could feel judging eyes on them but it didn't bother the two by the slightest. "What a touching moment, it sickens my stomach in such fascinating ways." They uncomfortably released each other and eyed the shivering purple haired man.

"Y/N, could you help me with the tea?" Her mother's voice came from the kitchen. "Of course," she chimed. relieved she could avoid Shiki. She entered the kitchen where teacups were arranged on the counter, waiting for hot tea to fill them. The aroma of the herbal tea brewing in the teapot made both ladies sigh. "Mom, what are you hiding from me?"

Ritsuka frowned at the question, "some things are not to be known just yet. I promise you'll get your all answers soon. Right now, can't we just relax and make tea together?" Y/N nodded not wanting to anger her mother. She couldn't help, but wonder how devils knew Ritsuka.

Outside the kitchen, the men waited patiently for the ladies to return. Lindo sighed before slumping against the cushions. Rem glared unintentionally at him, "so, is it true?" The dvampir cocked his head, finding the question rather ambiguous. "Is what true?" He asked making the devil furious. Even though he was shorter than Lindo, he still managed to yank him up by the shirt collar, confronting the nervous man. "Don't play coy with me. I demand you to tell me everything about that girl, starting with is she truly the daughter of Ritsuka?"

Lindo clenched his teeth, "yes, she is." The blond real eased his collar making the red haired man gasp for air. Rem raised his fist, ready to punch the man. "You bastard, please tell me you're joking." The dvampir widened his eyes understanding how he misinterpreted his response. He frantically flailed his arms around, "you've got it all wrong. Ritsuka and I didn't have a child together." The blond his eyelids flickered in bewilderment before lowering his fist, "if she isn't your child, then who's the father?" Before Lindo could open his mouth, they both walked in carrying trays with steaming cups, "tea's ready!"

They all slipped on their tea, Y/N unfortunately had no place to sit besides next to Urie. She would have rather chosen sitting on the floor than by him, but he profusely insisted. Her mother chatted with the strangers clear across the room, it was difficult to listen, but Y/N managed to decipher some of the conversation, which was mostly about high school. While attempting to eavesdrop, Urie stared at the girl. It didn't take long for Y/N to realize this, "what do you want?" She asked in a monotonous tone that differentiated from her regular enthusiastic voice.

"Oh nothing, my sweet butterfly." Y/N rolled her eyes knowing that nickname was going to stick. He continued to stare, making her growl. "You obviously want something, otherwise you wouldn't be staring at me."

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just surprised that's all, you resemble your mother and father so much," he explained. Y/N raised a brow, "how would you know that? My father disappeared before I was even born. How could you compare me to him?" Urie held the teacup to his lips, "sometimes, you're closer to the truth than you think, just don't let the lies tell you otherwise."

Y/N didn't understand his advice, closer to the truths, what exactly did he mean by that? She briefly locked eyes with Ritsuka's, the brunette seemed distressed as she quickly looked away. Avoiding her and the truths, but staring at her daughter she realized how mature she was. It was like time was playing tricks on her. She glances at Rem, who was busy talking to her cousin, was he really gone for eighteen years? Her eyes reverted back to her precious child, eighteen years since Y/N born? Finally she saw Lindo, and eighteen years of keeping secrets?

"You're looking slight paler than usual, are you okay, Miss. Ritsuka?" She gasped startled by the unexpected presence of a certain blue haired cerberus."Roen," she sighed, relieved that it was only him.

"I apologize for giving you a fright." Ritsuka shook her head and gave a reassuring smile, "not at all. I guess I was just too lost in thought to notice you."

"Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" Ritsuka stared down at her folded hands, she involuntarily fidgeted with her fingers. "I-It's nothing much, I just can't believe you guys are back. It's strange, Y/N and I have been by ourselves for the awhile and now you're all here." Roen was skeptical about the explanation, but decided to continue the conversation.

"Your daughter seems to be quite the lady. It must to nerve-racking having complete strangers in the house, but she's handing the situation well." They both watched as Y/N grimaces at the smirking incubus. Ritsuka wondered what he could have said to make her furious at him, then again it's Urie, he could've tried to flirt with Y/N.

"Yes indeed, she's very hardworking and optimistic for her age." Roen studied the young woman, who was now completely ignoring Urie. "How old is your daughter?" Ritsuka was hesitant about telling him her age, but after moments of awkward silence, she confessed. "She's eighteen, why?" Roen widened his eyes as he put together the pieces. "Does that mean her father is-" Ritsuka suddenly placed a finger on his lips, refraining him from saying anymore.

"Please, I don't want to discuss this right now." Her frown alone was enough for Roen to understand. "Your secret's safe with me, Miss. Ritsuka, but no one can keep a secret for forever." The woman propped her face up with her tiny hand, "I know, it's only a matter of time before she discovers the truth. I just can't face him right now, I mean he doesn't even know he's a father."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Ritsuka choked her tea at the voice of her daughter. "Y/N, isn't it impolite to eavesdrop?" She asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I told Urie that I had to talk to you as an excuse to get away from him. Now I know I really do have to have a talk with you, urgently." Y/N glared at the blue haired man that sitting beside her mother. "Privately too," she snarled before grabbing Ritsuka's hand and directing her towards the kitchen. Y/N slammed the door behind them earning the attention from everyone outside.

"What's gotten into you?" Ritsuka asked, well more like demanded. She studied her mother's face, which grimaced in pain from the strong grip around her hand. Y/N quickly released her hand feeling guilty of accidentally hurting her. "I'm sorry for everything, but—I don't know—when I heard you mention father, I assumed you were talking about mine." Her words trailed off as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Urie told me something earlier that I didn't understand at the time, but is it true? Is it true, that he's here right now?" Ritsuka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Y/N, I-" the girl backed away from her mother until she pressed up against the wall. "Just tell me, god damnit!" Ritsuka stared down at the floor, tears dripped down and splattered on her slippers. Y/N widened her eyes before rushing out of the kitchen she didn't stop even when mother told her to.

The men's attention were on the girl with the tearstained face. She glanced around the room before focusing on a blond. His quiet, emotionless demeanor made her question, but the word "dad" still escaped her lips. "Y/N, how did you-" he paused when a short haired brunette stepped out of the kitchen. "Ritsuka," Rem stepped forward, "who's the father of Y/N?"

 **(Ah, the suspense! I hoped you liked the story so far. Remember to comment, I would enjoy your feedback. This is supposed to be a rewrite of a fanfiction I've worked on a few years ago, I'm literally changing most of the plot. I don't know if I'm changing it for the better yet, but I guess I'll see where it leads. Goodbye for now, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day/night!)**

 **Word Count: 2653**


End file.
